Revelations
by Queen Ame
Summary: Nick is linked to LaCroix by more than just the ties of a fledgling to his master. Newly edited version.
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

(Magdalena de Sang and her story are the only things that belong to me.)

**I would like to thank my beta reader Javanyet for her advice and support in the development of this story. I'd be nowhere without you. I would also like to thank my small but dedicated group of reviewers for their invaluable feedback. I hope all of you enjoy my newly edited version of Revelations!**

********

"Oh, Nick, sorry. I didn't realize you were working. I'll come back later." Natalie said quickly.

"Its fine, Nat. I need a break anyway. Come on in." Nick assured her.

As Nick set his brushes down and sipped from a wine glass Natalie stepped around the easel to examine Nick's latest work.

Natalie's eyes went wide as she took in the image.

"Nick, what is this?"

"A family portrait. LaCroix commissioned me to paint it for him."

"You mean he asked you." Natalie corrected.

Nick smirked, "LaCroix doesn't ask for anything, Nat. He wants a portrait for his flat and doesn't trust anyone besides me to paint it. Put those art lessons to good use, Nicholas, and try to make it less melancholy than your other works. This is going on _my_ mantel." Nick finished in an over the top imitation of LaCroix's quiet drawl.

Natalie smiled at the thought of _LaCroix_ lecturing Nick about being melancholy then took another look at the half finished painting.

Clothed in medieval garb and standing on either side of a seated LaCroix were Nick and Janette. Natalie's brow furrowed in confusion when she noticed a second woman in the picture.

The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties with plaited deep brown hair and matching brown eyes. Though she appeared as delicate as a porcelain doll Natalie could tell that this woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"Who is she? A fledgling of LaCroix's?" Natalie asked.

"In a manner of speaking. She was brought across after Janette and before me. Her name was Magdalena de Sang." Nick answered suddenly very interested in the contents of his glass.

"She's beautiful. Why is she standing on LaCroix's right side and holding his hand?" Natalie inquired.

"It's a place of honor. Magdalena was a saint among demons and LaCroix adored her for it." Nick replied quietly.

"I thought you were LaCroix's favorite."

"LaCroix would never have met me if it hadn't been for Magdalena. Magdalena de Sang was my birth mother." Nick confessed.

Natalie's jaw dropped as the meaning of Nick's statement hit her.

Speechless Natalie examined the painting and couldn't help but notice a few subtle similarities between both Nick and the woman named Magdalena.

"But you said your mother was Claire de Brabant." Natalie reminded Nick.

Nick nodded, "Claire raised me and loved me as if I were her own but it was Magdalena who gave birth to me. Magdalena wasn't able to care for me herself but she gave me to someone who could." Nick answered softly.

"Why couldn't Magdalena take care of you and how does LaCroix fit into all this?" Natalie demanded.

"Magdalena couldn't raise me because she was a newborn herself. A newly born vampire. The strain of my birth would've killed Magdalena if LaCroix hadn't brought her across. He wouldn't allow something as trivial as death to take the mother of his child away." Nick answered sharply.

"You're not saying that LaCroix…"

"Is my birth father as well as my vampiric father? Yes. Somehow LaCroix and Magdalena were able to conceive and I was born. Don't ask me how they managed to do it because I have no idea." Nick muttered.

"Have you ever thought to ask them? I mean something like this could hold the clue to regaining your mortality." Natalie asked.

Nick snickered, "LaCroix would rather stake himself than tell me and Magdalena courtesy of the local churchmen was captured, tortured, and later burned as a witch. I was only a child when I saw her die."

The vampire shut his eyes in a vain attempt to hold back the memories.

"_Nicholas! Mon bebe!" Magdalena screamed as the flames engulfed her._

"_Maman! a young Nicholas cried out._

"I'm so sorry, Nick. But how did you know the truth if Magdalena and LaCroix gave you to the de Brabants?" Natalie asked.

Nick sighed and managed a small smile, "It's a long story, Nat."

"If you're ready to tell it then I'll listen." Natalie replied softly.

Meanwhile across Toronto, a certain master vampire had just concluded his broadcast and decided on a rare whim to brave the harsh Canadian winter by walking back to his flat.

It was an unusually quiet night. The sounds of traffic were subdued and the normally harsh street lamps were dimmed by the sheer multitude of slowly drifting snowflakes. A rare scene of both winter and urban serenity.

A soft sigh escaped the ancient Roman's throat as he recalled the last time he had seen a night like this. The night his beloved Nicholas had come into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_~New Year's Day 1193~_

_Lucien LaCroix's anxious pacing was brought to an abrupt halt as the door to his study was pushed open._

_If the vampire still possessed a pulse it would've quickened as he recognized the woman and noticed the small bundle that she was cradling._

_The woman bowed before she sank to her knees and placed her now squirming burden just inches from the Roman's feet._

_LaCroix couldn't help but smile as he knelt down to examine the bundle._

'_You know me too well, Magdalena.' he silently conceded as he pulled the first blanket aside._

_A pair of wide blue eyes looked up at him with wonder and the infant under the blankets cooed softly in greeting._

_An unusual feeling of warmth coursed through LaCroix as he gingerly took the child into his arms and uttered an ancient blessing for his newborn son._

_The son that (according to popular belief) he should not have yet here he was over a thousand years later holding in his arms a living breathing child of his blood._

_LaCroix silently declared that he would never tire of defying the odds especially since the rewards were so sweet._

"_Felicitations, messire." the midwife said smiling._

"_Merci. How is my wife?" LaCroix asked._

"_She is weary, my lord. It was not an easy birth as she is older than most of the women I tend. She did well though and had the most interesting things to say about you while she was delivering." the midwife reported._

_LaCroix worked hard to suppress a chuckle. He'd heard each one of his wife's colorful suggestions as she struggled to give birth. Some of the things she'd suggested he do were not even anatomically possible._

"_Your mother is quite gifted with words, mon fils. Is she ready to see me?" LaCroix inquired._

_The midwife nodded, "She asked that you come. I will take the child to his nurse now."_

"_That will not be necessary." LaCroix growled as he pulled his son close then pushed past the midwife and swept from his study._

_Seconds later the vampire was outside the bedchamber with his infant son in hand. When he first opened the door the strong scent blood and afterbirth assaulted LaCroix's senses forcing him to take a deep unnecessary but cleansing breath._

_LaCroix's wife, Magdalena was lying flat on the bed her eyes closed and her long brown hair spread over the pillow like a fan._

_It disturbed LaCroix to see her delicate face slick with sweat and blotted with bruises from the strenuous pushing. Magdalena had been so eager to help LaCroix in his quest to have a child so willing to risk her life for the sake of LaCroix's curiosity. The vampire's curiosity had been more than sated but at what cost?_

_LaCroix sank onto the bed beside her and firmly squashed the feelings of guilt before they began to stir in his mind._

'_The end has more than justified the means in this case.' LaCroix reflected as his son cooed and squirmed in his grasp._

_Magdalena's warm brown eyes fluttered open and she greeted her husband with a tired_ _smile, "Bonsoir, Lucien." she whispered._

"_Bonsoir, ma cherie. How are you feeling?" LaCroix asked._

"_Like I've had an anvil dropped on my stomach. Is the baby all right?" Magdalena replied._

_LaCroix smiled, "He is fine." he answered softly._

"_Help me sit up so I can feed him." Magdalena instructed attempting to sit up._

_LaCroix gently pushed her back down, "Rest. You've just given birth." he replied._

_Magdalena shot a smoldering glare at him, "Thank you so much for reminding me but our son needs to eat." she muttered._

"_As you wish." was LaCroix's reply._

_With his free hand LaCroix repositioned the pillows and helped Magdalena to sit up. Magdalena gently took their son into her arms and lowered him to her exposed breast. A content smile graced her tired face as the infant began to nurse._

"_He's so handsome. He will break many hearts some day." Magdalena commented._

"_He must have a name first." LaCroix said bluntly._

"_How about Marcus?" Magdalena suggested._

"_I knew a Marcus once. He was a sniveling coward." LaCroix muttered._

"_Vincent?" she prompted._

"_A fat stupid senator." LaCroix replied._

_Magdalena rolled her eyes, "Well what name did you have in mind, oh great and mighty General?" she asked lightly. ._

_LaCroix was silent for a moment._

"_I've fought countless battles and achieved many victories. I have gained wealth, power, eternal life, and a son. His name will be Nicholas, my greatest victory." the Roman replied._

"_Nicholas. Shall we call him Nick?" Magdalena asked with a smile._

"_Nicholas will do." LaCroix said firmly._

_For the longest time there was silence save for the sounds of the child nursing._

_When he was finished and his mother had burped him Nicholas finally slipped into a deep sleep. After the child had been settled in a cradle beside the bed and a few servants had changed the bed linens Magdalena and LaCroix followed suit._

_Hours later the family's peaceful slumber was shattered by a pained cry from Magdalena followed by the sudden smell of fresh blood permeating LaCroix's senses. Thrusting the blankets aside LaCroix watched in horror as the fresh sheets beneath his wife's legs became saturated with blood._

_Nicholas startled by his mother's cries began to scream as well but mental coaxing from his father soon made him quiet._

_LaCroix grabbed Magdalena pulling her close even as the blood continued to flow freely like a morbid river. His newborn son would soon be without a mother unless he intervened._

_Allowing his eyes to turn gold the vampire locked gazes with his rapidly weakening wife._

"_Magdalena, listen to me. I can bring you across. But you must choose for yourself. Do you wish to live?" LaCroix asked his voice surprisingly calm._

_Magdalena summoned the strength to grasp his hand tightly, "Yes, Lucien. Please hurry." she gasped._

_LaCroix struck viper quick sinking his fangs into Magdalena's pale throat._


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of his wife's startled screams as he bit her still echoed within LaCroix's memories to this day and plagued him during his darkest of meditations.

Tonight was no exception. After arriving at his flat LaCroix ignited a fire in his seldom used fireplace then helped himself to a glass of one of his best vintages.

Yet as he gently swirled the glass' dark contents the vampire suddenly lost his appetite. LaCroix set his glass down and after fishing inside his jacket pocket pulled out a small folded handkerchief. Gently thumbing the delicate linen open revealed a small ornate tear drop shaped ruby and gold pendant attached to a matching gold chain.

LaCroix gingerly extracted the pendant from its nest and held it by its chain against the flickering flames. The blood red stone shimmered in the dim light just as it had over eight hundred years ago when LaCroix had first presented it to Magdalena.

_~October 1192~_

_They were lying in front of the roaring fireplace stretched out on soft furs._

_Magdalena was propped up by a mound of pillows and nibbling on chopped bits of asparagus._

"_Must you chew so loudly, ma cherie? Cows are not nearly so loud." LaCroix remarked._

_The patrician barely dodged a hurled chunk of vegetable aimed for his head._

"_Quiet, Lucien, when you are six months with child then we shall discuss your table manners. Until then let me be. Besides my sister says that eating asparagus will give us a son." Magdalena stated matter of factly._

"_Your sister also says that toadstools can predict the future." LaCroix muttered._

_Before Magdalena could reply a surprised gasp escaped her throat followed by a pleasant smile._

"_Did it move?" LaCroix asked._

_Magdalena nodded, "He did indeed. Put your hand here." she instructed._

_Taking her husband's hand in her own Magdalena placed it on her prominent belly. Just as LaCroix's hand rested on her belly the unborn child quickened once more lightly kicking against his father's hand._

"_He has your strength, mon amour." Magdalena commented._

"_How are you so certain the child is a boy?" LaCroix inquired._

"_A mother's intuition. Besides I've eaten enough asparagus to throttle a horse." Magdalena replied._

"_Magdalena, a thousand lifetimes could never give me the time to properly express my gratitude for what you've done. But I'm sure that this will be a step in the right direction." LaCroix whispered as he held out the ruby necklace._

_Magdalena's eyes grew wide, "Lucien, I…" she stammered._

"_Never asked for anything other than to bear our child. I know but you are my wife now, ma cherie, and I don't need an excuse to dote on you." LaCroix finished as he placed the necklace around her slender throat._

_Magdalena smiled and pulled LaCroix into a deep passionate kiss._

A nostalgic sigh escaped LaCroix's throat such tender moments had been common during Magdalena's pregnancy. They had been a welcome relief between the bouts of morning sickness, mood swings, and strange cravings.

Before they had met Magdalena had lived a peasant's life dependent on what ever sustenance toiling in the earth and her skills as a wise woman could provide. After becoming the wife of a noble and pregnant Magdalena had become a complete carnivore eating only meats save for her regular doses of asparagus. She'd been especially fond of rare beef.

'_Which could explain why Nicholas can drink cow's blood without vomiting.'_ LaCroix mused as he sipped his drink.

Though Nicholas had grown from a helpless infant to a fiercely independent man LaCroix couldn't bear the thought of letting Magdalena's child go. He'd been forced to give Nicholas up once and LaCroix had no intention of doing so ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

_~January 1193~_

_It was a calm night. The clear velvet blue sky was populated with a multitude of sparkling stars and a brilliant full moon. Highlighted by this celestial glow was the imposing stone structure of Chateau de Brabant a foreboding black monolith against the deep blue snow._

_Narrow slits of flickering orange light provided sparse relief to the black structure and bestowed a sense of comfort and warmth to the rooms within but in the confinement chamber of Lady Claire de Brabant the atmosphere was rapidly becoming cold and tense._

_The young noblewoman was calmly sitting upright in her bed while a midwife and a maid lay crumbled on the stone floor. The steady rising of their chests the only indication that they still lived._

"_Bonsoir, Monsieur LaCroix." Claire said cordially._

"_Bonsoir, ma bonne." LaCroix replied as he stepped from the shadows._

_Seeing that he was carrying nothing caused Claire's pulse to quicken and a very unladylike urge to fidget threatened to overcome her._

_LaCroix smirked, "You need not worry, ma bonne. The birth was successful and the boy was born safely. He will be given to you shortly but we have terms to discuss first." he stated._

_Claire nodded, "What ever you wish."_

"_First of all you will sign over a parcel of your father's land and the towns on it to me. I will collect the tariffs and taxes and use them as I wish. You will acknowledge my wife and I as the child's godparents. When he is old enough to begin his training as a knight you will place him in my care. You will also call him by his given name Nicholas." LaCroix said absently as if he were talking of the weather._

_Claire's face fell as she realized that she could never just dismiss Lucien LaCroix like a bad dream._

"_I'm afraid not, ma bonne. Just remember that I am your angel of mercy and the terms I have set are quite simple. Comply and you will escape the horrors of the brothel." LaCroix replied coldly._

_Claire quickly regained her composure and nodded, "Everything will be done as you have asked provided that you have held up your end of our bargain. I wish to see my son now."_

"_Magdalena." LaCroix said stiffly._

_Magdalena stepped out of the shadows with all the grace and regal air of a queen. Her head was held high and her face was fixed into an emotionless mask. In her arms she gently held Nicholas, who was oddly quiet._

_Claire's eyes sparkled when she saw the child and could hardly believe that he was actually there._

"_Bring him to me." Claire said fighting to keep her voice steady._

_LaCroix's eyes turned gold and with a vicious snarl displayed his thick fangs, "Speak to my wife like that again and we will take the child faster than you can blink. You serve us, Claire de Brabant, never the other way around. You are merely a nursemaid and that is all you will ever be. Never forget it." the vampire hissed._

_The next thing Claire knew she was alone in her chamber with the slowly awakening servants and the now wailing child in her arms._

A sudden frantic knocking at his door jolted LaCroix from his musings. Snarling he gingerly tucked the necklace back inside his jacket and stormed to the door.

"This had better be good." he grumbled.

Throwing open the door LaCroix was greeted by a very nervous vampire, who LaCroix recognized as Derrick Blake, Lawrence Merlin's fledgling and assistant.

"Sorry to disturb you, your Generalship. Larry said I should come see you." the younger vampire stammered.

"What is it?" LaCroix demanded.

"You know how Larry's got that hotline for vamps in need?" Derrick asked.

"Is this going to be a short story or a novel?" LaCroix hissed.

"There was a drive by shooting just a few minutes ago outside the University of Toronto. Two vampires were shot at. The cops are getting nosy about why they weren't hit. No one was killed so we can't count on Nick to whammy everybody and Larry says that you're the next best choice before the Enforcers." Derrick said quickly.

A mock smile played across LaCroix's face, "So nice to know that I can be of some use. What's the address?"

Derrick mumbled out an intersection and before the fledgling could blink his elder had vanished.

The blinding snowfall had dissipated by the time the Elder landed in an alley near the scene. The section of sidewalk was swarmed with police cars, an ambulance, bystanders, and even a news van.

LaCroix cursed under his breath as he pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers and then whammied his way to the two vampires. Both were sitting on the back of the ambulance pretending to huddle into thick gray blankets.

One of them was a young woman barely out of her first century. The other was also a woman but LaCroix couldn't sense anything more from her. She had to be older than at least three hundred to be able to block him so efficiently. The rest of her features were obscured by a thick scarf wrapped around her face and hair.

LaCroix couldn't help but wonder at that. Granted Canadian winters were harsh and resident vampires had to keep up appearances but this woman's attire was a bit of overkill.

"General! I'm so glad you came! I tried to whammy them but there were too many. I…" the first vampire explained.

"You did the right thing. I spoke with the good detectives and they're now convinced that you ducked out of the way. Though if either of you did get hit I would suggest paying a visit to the good doctor Lambert." LaCroix replied silencing her with a wave of his hand.

LaCroix locked gazes with the second vampire who'd remained silent. Alarmed yet oddly familiar brown orbs met his cool blue eyes causing a sudden sharp pain to flare between his eyes but LaCroix was careful not to let it show.

He'd been dealing with these strange pains off and on for the past month and was loath to tell anyone of it. Nicholas (if he could be bothered enough to care) would've insisted that his father pay a visit to the good doctor and LaCroix would rather have the entire Roman army marching on his skull than let that mortal shrew touch him.

"Did either of you see anything?" he asked as the pain began to ebb away.

The first vampire shook her head, "No. We were both just leaving. I'm attending a night class and she is my professor. We were both just walking along talking about an upcoming exam when suddenly a car zooms by and bullets start flying. We figured out we were both vampires when we were able to get up."

"Can't you vultures leave these girls alone for half a minute? Unless you've got a badge you shouldn't be near them." a paramedic snapped as he put himself in between LaCroix and the two vampires.

The first vampire looked at the paramedic as if she were expecting LaCroix to strike him dead. LaCroix decided on a more subtle method.

Locking gazes with the mortal the ancient vampire spoke calmly, "I am a friend. I have come to take them home."

"Okay." the mortal replied.

When the mortal walked away LaCroix motioned for the vampires to follow him. Both tossed their blankets aside and gathered their things. The second vampire grabbed a silver cane along with a large messenger bag. As she rose to her feet and began to walk her eyes (the only part of her body not covered) closed tightly as if she were in great pain.

LaCroix narrowed his eyes but chose not to say anything. This vampire was a dedicated actress indeed.

"I suggest the both of you accompany me back to the Raven. You'll be safe from whoever did this as well as the media. Anything you need from your homes will be brought there." LaCroix ordered.

Lucien LaCroix would never let it be known that he was lax in his duties and responsibilities as the Elder of Toronto.

The three vampires snaked their way past the mayhem and into another dark alley. LaCroix watched the first vampire take flight and turned to see the second vampire still limping towards him.

LaCroix sighed impatiently, "There is no need to continue your act here. We are alone."

The vampire's warm brown eyes twinkled as she smiled, "I've been waiting centuries to hear you say that, Lucien." she replied.

The blood in LaCroix's veins froze when the woman spoke. He had not heard that rich alto voice outside of his memories for centuries. It was the voice of his beloved wife.

"Magdalena?" LaCroix gasped.

The vampire blinked away tears as she slowly peeled away the scarf revealing the unmistakable delicate face of Magdalena de Sang.

LaCroix shook his head and stepped back dreading that soon he would awake from this dream. His precious Magdalena nothing more than a bittersweet memory.

Magdalena stepped forward, gently took LaCroix's trembling hand in her own, and pressed his signet ring to her soft lips.

"Is it really you, ma cherie?" LaCroix whispered.

Nicholas had once confessed to LaCroix that the spirit of his dear friend Erika had visited him on several occasions following her suicide. Nicholas had remarked on how when Erika held him it had felt as if she was still alive. However, Erika had visited Nicholas just hours after her death while Magdalena had been dead for close to eight hundred years.

A serene look of understanding graced Magdalena's face as she held LaCroix's hand to her warm cheek.

"Oui, mon amour. I assure you are not seeing ghosts." she replied.

"How do I know then that you are truly Magdalena? You could easily be a trickster in disguise." LaCroix said more to himself than to her.

"Then ask me something that only I know." Magdalena suggested patiently.

"What is the name of our firstborn son?" LaCroix asked.

"You named him Matthias James after two fallen comrades. He was such a beautiful little boy but sadly he lived less than a month. You carried his coffin down to the crypt and sealed it yourself. Despite our heartbreak neither of us wanted to give up and two years later we welcomed our second son Nicholas Brynn. Those few years that we shared were the greatest of my life. I've been through hell without you, Lucien."

"Ma cherie…" LaCroix said as he pulled her close.

The two vampires embraced with a crushing force their lips locked into a passionate kiss expressing the surging wave of emotion far better than words were able. When they finally pulled apart husband and wife were content to simply hold each other savoring their long missed closeness.

Blood tinged tears streamed down LaCroix's normally stoic face but at the moment he didn't care. His Magdalena had returned to him and that warranted tears.

Magdalena lapped at the tears moaning lightly at the taste.

"More intoxicating than I remember. I'm so sorry, mon amour. I never wanted to leave you. I…" Magdalena said sobbing.

LaCroix pressed a finger to her soft lips, "Shhhhh. There will be time for explanations later, ma cherie. Tonight the two of us must first be properly reacquainted. Don't you agree?" he asked stroking the side of her face.

A coquettish smirk graced Magdalena's face, "Why not? I'm sure I can spare two minutes just for you, the great Lucien LaCroix."

LaCroix chuckled as he swept Magdalena into his arms, "What I have in mind will take much longer than two minutes, ma cherie, and flattery will not end it any sooner."

"Dammit." Magdalena said teasingly.

Without another word LaCroix took to the skies with his wife cradled in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after his confession to Natalie Nick was at the Raven to drop off the now completed portrait for LaCroix.

Nick was particularly anxious about this visit. For the past week rumors had been swirling throughout the community that the General's mood was unusually light even his broadcasts were upbeat.

Some said it was because LaCroix now had a new love in his life. Nick didn't believe that one. Lucien LaCroix may not have been a monk but the master vampire hadn't had love since Nick's mother had died and he had said as much. Something was causing LaCroix to be cheerful and what put his father in a good mood had a habit of making Nick miserable.

Heaving a sigh Nick parked the Caddy in the alley next to the Raven and with the portrait he made his way inside. Janette was at the bar chatting with Miklos. Upon seeing her younger brother she smiled.

"Bonsoir, Nicolas. It's been at least a month now." she remarked dryly.

Nick smiled and kissed her tenderly, "Je suis desole, Janette. No rest for the wicked. Is LaCroix here?"

"The back room." Janette replied.

"Thanks, Janette."

Nick worked his way through the dancing and gently pushed open the door to the back room. LaCroix was lounging in an armchair but rose to his feet when Nick entered. A pleased smile was plastered across the Roman's normally stoic face. Nick didn't know whether to return the smile or to squirm.

"Nicholas, so good to see you. The portrait is finished?" LaCroix asked cordially.

Nick slowly nodded, "Yeah. I just finished it a few days ago. I even found a frame for it."

Nick pulled aside the sheet that covered the painting to reveal the family portrait now incased in an ornate vintage gold frame.

"Magnificent. The great Holbein couldn't hold a candle to you, Nicholas." LaCroix praised.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Schanke said that your broadcast last night was almost bearable." Nick observed.

"I'm flattered. Don't you have cause to be chipper as well, mon fils? Your eight hundredth birthday is next week." LaCroix replied.

"Oh joy. Look, LaCroix, I have to go." Nick said bluntly.

"Oh yes duty calls. Nicholas, you really should stop to smell the roses. You're immortal. Enjoy it. At least have a drink with me before you go. It's a rare French vintage AB negative." LaCroix remarked as he took a sip from his glass.

Nick fought to keep from drooling. AB negative was considered a delicacy among vampires because of its rarity. The younger vampire blushed as his stomach began to growl and ache with hunger. Nick hadn't fed yet and his sire could easily see it.

"There is no alcohol mixed in, Nicolas, just pure AB negative. Think of it as an early birthday present." LaCroix prompted.

The small part of Nick's brain not yet seduced with the thought of consuming such a treat screamed that it was a sin to consume human blood. That it would destroy all that he and Natalie were working towards. The larger part merely reasoned that it was his birthday and he deserved the chance to indulge himself.

"All right but just a few glasses." Nick conceded.

"That's my boy. Help yourself." LaCroix replied brightly.

By the time Nick could stop himself he had drained the bottle. His appetite more than sated Nick was content to lay back on the sofa like a lazy cat.

LaCroix smiled as he draped a blanket over his son and moved a stray strand of hair back from his face.

"You're tired, mon fils. Sleep now." he gently commanded.

Nick was quickly losing the battle of trying to stay awake but at the moment he didn't care. Allowing the urge to overcome him the vampire slipped into a content dreamless doze.

Strange visions and sensations haunted Nick as he slept.

_He felt as if he were being cradled in someone's arms wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. The chill of the winter air as it hit his cheek. A dark stone room illuminated only by massive flickering torches. A hunched yet menacing figure swathed in robes of blood._

_Nick couldn't help but gasp as the figure turned and a pair of soulless black eyes and the grotesque wrinkled face of an old man fixed on him._

"_You are MINE!!!!!" the figure shrieked as he leaped forward enveloping Nick in a shroud of blood._

_Nick's terrified screams were answered by a sudden stream of white warm light breaking through the shroud and chasing the snarling figure away. In the figure's place stood a beautiful woman wearing a long flowing white dress._

_Nick gasped as he realized who it was._

"_Maman?_"_ he asked softly._

_An angelic smile graced Magdalena's face as she held out her hand to him, "It's all right, Nicholas. He cannot hurt you now. Not while I'm here, my precious son. Come with me."_

_Nick eagerly took her hand and allowed her to lead him further towards the light and the soft familiar notes of his father's rebec._

It was the mournful music that guided Nick back to waking. A sudden pounding headache made him regret doing so forcing Nick to shut his eyes and wait until the pain cleared away before he could examine his surroundings.

Nick was in his pajamas lying on a large four poster bed and tucked beneath layers of warm blankets. Thick curtains were drawn around the bed for both privacy and warmth. Nick was most definitely not in his loft.

The vampire grew still as memories of the previous night caught up to him replacing his confusion with anger.

Once again his father had tricked him. Nick was ashamed of how easily he'd been seduced and by a bottle of rare human blood no doubt heavily laced with curare.

Sensing another presence beyond the curtains Nick angrily tried to sit up but a wave of sudden nausea caused him to moan and fall back against the pillows. It suddenly didn't matter if LaCroix saw him like this.

Nick smirked, _'It'll serve that old bastard right to see the pain he's caused me.'_

Nick shut his eyes against the spilling light as the bed curtains were gently pushed aside and beside him the mattress sank as someone too small to be LaCroix sat down. Nick felt the tension flee from his muscles as a warm hand began to stroke his temple and move his unruly hair back in a soothing motion.

Nick sighed softly as the memories drifted up. Memories of a happier time while he was still mortal when LaCroix was not only his father but his mentor, whom he admired and idolized. A time when his mother was alive and a source of limitless strength and unending love. How he missed her.

"I have missed you as well, mon bebe. You've grown so handsome." Magdalena whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's eyes shot open at the sound of his dead mother's voice. Sitting on the edge of the bed clothed in a baggy sweatshirt and slim dark jeans was Magdalena de Sang. Her long deep brown hair was plaited into a single near waist length braid and her matching brown eyes were brimming with blood tinged tears.

Nick shook his head, 'I'm either still drunk or dreaming.' he quickly reasoned.

LaCroix stepped around the bed and placed his hand on Magdalena's shoulder, "You are awake and quite lucid, Nicholas."

"But how? You were burned at the stake! I saw it!" Nick pointed out.

Magdalena nodded, "I was burned and dead but before I could journey to the life beyond I was resurrected from the ashes." she replied softly.

"Resurrected? By who?" Nick demanded.

Magdalena sighed and her tone became bitter, "Malachi. A powerful warlock, who taught me everything I know of the magical arts. He was a good man before he became consumed with power and greed. Malachi is immortal but unlike a vampire he slowly ages. The only reason he has not died yet is because for the past seven hundred years he has been enjoying a ready supply of vampire blood."

"Yours." Nick whispered.

Magdalena nodded and LaCroix's hold on her shoulders tightened. Magdalena patted his hand reassuringly.

"There were others. Sometimes when Malachi fed me he would take the victim away at the right moment to make them a vampire. He entertained himself by torturing them until all that was left of them was their desire to die. I thought about the same thing many times but I knew that if I did so then Malachi would either resurrect me again or he would come after you." Magdalena confessed.

"Why would he come after me?" Nick asked.

"Because you are a rarity, mon fils, a born vampire and witch hybrid. Also given the fact that you have received no formal training in the development of your magic talent and have also allowed several of your vampire powers to atrophy makes you especially vulnerable. Your mother and I agreed that it would be best if you took a rest from your mortal life and concentrated on resolving those issues." LaCroix answered bluntly.

"Why couldn't you have just told me that? Why drug me and whisk me away?" Nick demanded angrily.

"Malachi has begun to infect your dreams, mon bebe. He has marked you as his prey. Neither your father nor I wanted to risk that you wouldn't believe us and say no." Magdalena said simply.

Nick had to silently agree with his mother. LaCroix's credibility had slipped considerably as far as his son was concerned. Besides as busy as his mortal life was at the moment…

Nick's eyes suddenly grew wide as the realization dawned on him, "Oh shit." he said quietly.

LaCroix frowned, "There is hardly need for such language, Nicholas."

"I'm just thinking about how I have about four open cases though that's probably not my concern anymore because thanks to you I'm probably now unemployed!" Nick snapped.

"If only that were true. I spoke with your captain and due to a family emergency you are now using the vast amount of vacation time you've managed to accumulate. You had quite an arsenal." LaCroix replied calmly.

Nick's face fell and his mouth formed into a pout, "How long am I here?"

"A month. Please understand, Nicholas, we're doing this to save your life not ruin it. If Malachi ever got his hands on you I would never forgive myself." Magdalena pleaded.

Unable to see his mother so sad Nick smiled and pulled her into a gentle hug, "I understand, Maman. Besides this will give us time to get to know each other."

Magdalena nuzzled into Nick's shoulder fighting not to cry, "I'd like that, Nicholas."

As she held her son Magdalena could hear a faint noise as if someone were whispering in her ear.

"_Enjoy your time with your son while you can, Magdalena. He will be mine no matter what you do." the raspy voice of Malachi hissed._

Magdalena stiffened at the sound of her captor's voice. LaCroix sat down behind her and held her as well. Embraced by her husband and son Magdalena felt for the first time in a long time that just this once Malachi would not win.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick, how can you just blindly agree to this? This has LaCroix issue bullshit written all over it!" Natalie demanded.

Nick sighed grateful for the fact that this conversation was taking place over the telephone.

"I am not just blindly accepting this, Nat. Magdalena has never lied to me and I doubt she'd start now." Nick argued.

"Well as sweet as that sounds have you forgotten that Magdalena has been truly dead for close to eight hundred years? This woman could be nothing more than someone LaCroix bullied into the role. You've said yourself that he has used other vampires to trick you before." Natalie pointed out.

"He would never allow anyone to assume Magdalena's life. The pain of her death was ten times worse for him than it was for me." Nick growled.

"Why is that?" Natalie asked her tone a little more gentle.

"Because the night she died the two of us had been separated. LaCroix was forced to choose his wife or his son. Magdalena screamed across their bond for him to save me and he obeyed. As grateful as he was that I was safe LaCroix never forgave himself for failing to save Magdalena and neither did I. As soon as I was old enough I entered Lord Delabarre's service merely to put distance between the two of us. I don't expect you to understand." Nick answered.

"Look, Nick, I'm sorry but I…" Natalie stammered.

"I didn't call so you could judge me, Natalie; I called because I didn't want you to worry about me." Nick said bluntly.

"I'm worried anyway, Nick. What if this whole evil warlock thing is just a lie? What if this all just part of LaCroix's plan to get you back?" Natalie replied.

"Yeah well what if it isn't? Until I know otherwise I'm going to assume that Magdalena and LaCroix are telling the truth. Magdalena is going to help me develop my abilities as a warlock. LaCroix will help me to polish my vampire powers." Nick said bluntly.

"Nick, come on. Warlocks? Magic spells? Those things are nonsense." Natalie said firmly.

"Just because you can't dissect it doesn't mean that it's just a story, Nat. I'll see you in a month." Nick snapped before hanging up.

Nick sighed as he rubbed his temples feeling every inch of his eight hundred years weighing down on him.

"What troubles you, mon bebe?" Magdalena asked softly as she laid her hands on his shoulders.

Nick snorted, "I'm nearly eight hundred years old, Maman. I think I've outgrown that term." he muttered.

"You'll always be mon bebe to me, Nicholas. Now what vexes you so? A woman? Your lover?" Magdalena inquired.

"Natalie and I are friends. I care for her deeply but we're just friends." Nick said firmly.

"Denial is not very becoming of you, Nicholas." Magdalena said bluntly.

"Are you channeling LaCroix now? Natalie and I are just friends. That's all. She's helping me to find a cure." Nick stated.

"A cure? You're not sick are you, mon bebe?" Magdalena asked clearly puzzled.

"No. Natalie believes that she can cure me of my vampirism. I could be mortal again." Nick answered.

"So you see this Natalie as a means to an end? You're more like your father than you think, Nicholas. Why would you want to be 'cured' anyway? You have what mortals crave above all else. Eternal youth and power. You are blessed with a gift, my son, not stricken with leprosy." Magdalena rationalized.

"You don't understand. I want to be free of this curse, Maman. I want to stay in one place for decades without people questioning my continued youth. I want to grow old and die as I was meant to before LaCroix bit me." Nick snapped.

Magdalena sighed, "Not all of us are meant to die at a ripe old age, mon bebe. If your father had not brought me across I would've died in a pool of my own blood. Is that what you would've preferred? To grow up motherless?" she demanded.

"No of course not. But I…" Nick said quickly.

Magdalena shook her head, "I will hear no more of it. I suggest you hurry up and dress. The hour is late and we have much to do. You'll find suitable attire in the wardrobe."

"Yes, Maman." Nick replied feeling guilty for upsetting her.

"One last thing. If this Natalie cannot come to terms and accept what you are then she doesn't deserve you." Magdalena said stiffly before gliding out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

When Magdalena emerged from her son's room and gratefully leaned into the warm embrace of LaCroix.

Without a word LaCroix began to lead Magdalena towards the room they'd prepared as a classroom of sorts for Nicholas.

"Don't be sad, cherie. You were magnificent. I don't believe I've ever heard Nicholas sound so chastised since he was a boy." LaCroix assured her.

"It seems like only yesterday he was just a child. Do you recall the time Nicholas got into the baking flour and completely covered himself and the kitchen with it? It looked like a snowstorm and all Nicholas could do was smile at us." Magdalena asked fondly.

LaCroix chuckled at the memory, "And he knew that I wouldn't punish him for it either. Smart little bastard."

"As I recall the bath we gave him later was far worse than any spanking. So many memories. I'm glad you were able to preserve this place." Magdalena said softly running her hand over the aged stone wall.

When LaCroix and Magdalena had begun drawing up their plans to whisk Nicholas away Magdalena had been delighted to learn that her husband still owned and maintained the Chateau Crepuscule, their family home as well as Nicholas's mortal and vampiric birthplace.

"The Chateau wasn't the only thing I have maintained over the years, ma cherie. Remember this?" LaCroix asked softly as he held out the ruby pendant still attached to the brittle chain.

Tears slid down Magdalena's cheeks as LaCroix snaked the necklace around her throat.

"I thought I lost it forever the night Nicholas and I were taken. I can't believe you kept it." Magdalena admitted.

"It pains me that you assume I could just toss aside something that was cherished by you." LaCroix said seriously.

"Does that include our son? It was painfully obvious to see why Malachi was able to invade his dreams so quickly. How could you not teach him how to block his thoughts? You certainly had no qualms about teaching Janette or I." Magdalena growled.

For once in his long life Lucien LaCroix was speechless. Any possible justifications he might've had for neglecting that part of Nicholas's education would most likely have been labeled as incorrect.

"Nearly eight hundred years and you still can't cut the cord." Magdalena muttered as she stormed off towards the classroom grumbling about the depths of Roman stupidity.

LaCroix had no choice but to silently follow his wife unable to hold back his smile as Magdalena continued her ramblings. Gods he'd missed her.

Minutes later Nick joined his parents in one of Crepuscule's many spare rooms. The only light illuminating the small chamber was from countless candles mounted in grand candelabras and the warm glow from the nearby fireplace. The stone floor was covered by ornate rugs and soft pillows.

As Nick sat on the floor across from Magdalena she spoke, "Since Malachi has assaulted you through your dreams, Nicholas, it is paramount that you learn how to block your thoughts. It is very tiring at first but with practice you will eventually be able to painlessly block your thoughts even while asleep. Once you have mastered this skill no one can read or enter your thoughts without your knowledge or consent." she explained pausing only to glare at LaCroix, who sat beside her.

Nick couldn't hide his smirk as he felt his sire mentally squirm.

"One of the most basic ways to block your thoughts is to visualize the barrier itself. The more detailed your vision the more efficient your block will be. For example I prefer to visualize my thoughts being hidden by a stone tower both too tall and too thick to penetrate. For your first try I want you to select a specific memory that you wish to protect, Nicholas, and then picture the barrier in your mind that will keep it safe. Are you ready?" Magdalena asked.

Upon selecting a memory Nick nodded and though it was not necessary he took a deep breath and concentrated on the image of the barrier. What came to Nick's mind was a strong thick door barred by an equally thick wooden beam. As he felt his mother's efforts to break through the door Nick half heartedly tried to hold off her intrusion. When she easily broke through Nick smirked as his mother beheld the memory.

"_You cannot hide your thoughts from me, Nicholas. I was a poor teacher in that area. Or could it be that we skipped that lesson altogether?" LaCroix asked with mock innocence._

Magdalena's brown eyes rapidly bled to crimson as she observed what had taken place so long ago in the Civil War hospital tent. Faster than even the immortal eye could follow Magdalena's palm connected with the back of LaCroix's head.

Before LaCroix could demand an explanation Magdalena jabbed his chest with her finger, "You deserved that, Lucien. Nicholas, I know you did that on purpose. Now if the two of you are ready to grow up we will continue with the lesson. Do put some effort into it this time." she said sharply.


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of his stay at Crepuscule Nick lived the life of a true vampire.

LaCroix saw to it that his son only consumed the finest vintages of human blood and frequently took him into the nearby city to brush up on both his hypnotism and moving through the mass of mortals as if he were invisible.

It was on one of those trips that LaCroix and Magdalena discovered just how invisible their son could become.

It was after three in the morning when LaCroix, Magdalena, and Nick landed on the roof of the local art museum. The lone guard on the building's roof was sleeping soundly following a suggestion from Nick.

"What are we doing here?" Nick demanded as he and his parents peered down through the decorative skylight.

"Putting your skills to the test, Nicholas. It's quite simple really. There is an item in the museum that you will need to retrieve as only a vampire can." LaCroix answered bluntly.

Nick glared at his sire, "I'm not stealing anything, LaCroix." he growled.

"Technically you are not stealing, mon bebe, merely reclaiming what belongs to you." Magdalena replied.

The blood Nick had fed on earlier drained from his face, "What is it?" he demanded.

LaCroix smiled brightly, "Oh nothing of great importance. Just your badge."

"You bastard!!!" Nick cried as he lunged for LaCroix.

The elder vampire easily dodged his son's attack and pinned him to the floor.

"Temper, temper, Nicholas." LaCroix scolded as Nick struggled against his hold.

Magdalena sighed, "I would expect such tantrums from a toddler, Nicholas. It was I who suggested using your badge not your father. We needed something that was so valuable to you that you would do anything to get it back even breaking into a guarded building. Now act like you're eight hundred years old and don't attack your father when he lets you go." she said sternly.

Nick nodded and LaCroix released him.

"Where is my badge?" Nick demanded as he brushed the dust off his clothes.

"One of the museum guards is wearing it as his own. Your task is to find him, and recover the badge without his knowledge. You have only one hour to do so." Magdalena explained.

Nick nodded as he processed the instructions. The time limit would be a bit of a problem but he could do it.

"What if I fail?" Nick just had to ask.

"We alert the guards to your presence and you have a lot of explaining to do." LaCroix said smugly.

"Bonne chance, mon bebe." Magdalena said sweetly.

"Try not to break anything." LaCroix added.

"Yes, Papa." Nick said with an exasperated sigh followed by an impish grin as he darted inside leaving an amused LaCroix behind.

Though the Roman would never allow it to show his heart was temporarily warmed by the sound of the term that both his children had called him by before they grew too old.

Images of a joyous three-year-old girl leaping into her father's arms as he returned from a conquest and an equally happy six-year-old boy as he was hoisted onto his father's shoulders would've thrown the vampire into a nostalgic stupor had he not been so well rehearsed in hiding his emotions.

Magdalena was not so easily fooled.

Well aware of her husband's sudden nostalgia, Magdalena merely smiled and kissed LaCroix on the cheek, "Come on, General. Let's see how our boy does." she said excitedly before gliding after Nicholas.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick clung to the shadows as he stretched his vampire senses to scope out the building. His vampire hearing quickly identified the rhythmic beating of three hearts nearby as well as several security cameras. Nick's task would've been further complicated by the presence of the cameras had his mother not shown him a way to outwit the technology.

Concentrating Nick allowed himself to enter a meditative like state which enabled his aura to travel outside his physical form. Following the sound of the nearest heartbeat along with the raw energy of the ceaseless machines Nick made his way to the central control station.

The lone guard watching the cameras was easily coaxed into deactivating the system before falling into a deep sleep. Nick quickly scanned the guard with his mind's eye and was disappointed to find that this wasn't the guard with his badge.

Sensing that time was of the essence Nick quickly left the station and glided back to his body. Thankfully only a momentary spell of dizziness ensued as Nick's aura rejoined his physical form.

According to his mother the longer Nick's aura was outside his body the harder the transition would become until it was impossible. Magdalena had dedicated an entire lesson to explaining the dangers of staying outside the body too long and how many young reckless witches and warlocks had stayed had done so. All of them doomed to spend eternity cut off from the physical plain unable to return or die. Not exactly a fate that appealed to Nick.

Quickly overcoming his slight fatigue Nick glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. Ten minutes had passed already. Using his vampire speed Nick hurried through the dark hallways towards the closer of the two heartbeats.

On his way Nick spotted something that could make his task quite a bit easier something with a long history with the supernatural. A mirror. As he lightly tapped his gloved fingers on each of the mirror's corners Nick couldn't help but chuckle softly as he reflected on the earlier lesson that had enabled him to use this skill.

_~Two days earlier~_

"_Scrying is a forgotten art, mon bebe. Its good name tarnished and dragged through the mud by simpering ignorants. No secrets are safe from a true scrying master no questions that can escape being enlightened…"_

_It was then that LaCroix asked the question that Nick was far too embarrassed to ask._

"_Then enlighten me. Why are you conducting this lesson in the lavatory?" LaCroix demanded from the doorway._

_They were indeed in the bathroom just off Crepuscule's master suite. Magdalena perched on the toilet had seemed oblivious to this until LaCroix spoke up._

_Calmly locking gazes with her husband Magdalena replied, "Because you are a nauseatingly traditional bastard who doesn't have a mirror anywhere else in the house and I am making due with what I have."_

"_Touché." LaCroix conceded as he left the doorway and lounged on the bed._

"_Something wrong, mon bebe?" Magdalena asked._

"_I'm sorry, Maman; its just I always thought that scrying through mirrors was just fairytales and nonsense." Nick confessed._

"_Just like vampires? Mon bebe, surely you have lived long enough to know that the world is not constrained to what you can perceive with your physical senses? Simply allow your mind to wander and let the mirror do the rest." Magdalena instructed._

"_His mind wanders just fine without the aid of a mirror." LaCroix spoke up from the bedroom._

"_Lucien, this is an A and B lesson. C your way out." Magdalena snapped._

"_Such intellect, ma cherie." LaCroix replied._

"_It won you over, Caesar." Magdalena said smugly._

'_Just another day with Maman and Papa.'_ Nick mused as he tapped the mirror's center then stepped back.

As he allowed his mind to wander Nick felt a thin mental tendril slowly reaching out to him. It was the soul of the mirror reaching out to him lured by the scent of his half witch blood. Magdalena had explained that mirror souls were the camcorders of the spirit realm. They quietly observed the events of the world and waited with everlasting patience for a person with magical blood to share their secrets with.

'_Think of the mirror as a small child eager to show its parents what it has learned. A master of scrying is patient and receptive and as a result the mirrors are more than happy to show you what you seek.'_ Magdalena had suggested.

The mirror proved to be no exception to this rule and proudly showed Nick what it had observed earlier that evening. The museum had just closed and the newest addition to the night shift had wandered by the mirror to check his appearance and much to the mirror's disgust to pop a zit.

The guard never noticed a cloaked LaCroix come up behind him. The young man's eyes became clouded as the vampire's ancient power rolled over him and ordered him to relinquish his badge and pin Nick's badge in its place. LaCroix tossed the guard's badge into a nearby decorative fountain before vanishing.

The guard's eyes became clear once more and he shook his head as if trying to clear a massive headache. His pain subsiding the guard stepped out the of the mirrors line of sight but not before Nick got both a good look at his face and had memorized the unique rhythm of his heartbeat.

Pausing only to check his watch Nick couldn't help but smirk. He had more than thirty minutes left and now that he knew who he was looking for Nick could easily retrieve his badge then make it to the roof with time to spare.

More than enough to coax a small sign of approval from his normally stoic father. Nick firmly pushed those feelings aside knowing that they would impede his progress. Still he couldn't help but wonder why suddenly after nearly eight hundred years did he suddenly care once more if LaCroix acknowledged his accomplishments.

Nick hadn't been concerned about getting an accolade since he was a boy and such things from his revered father and mentor were more precious than gold. Assuring himself that he would dwell on those feelings later Nick focused on following the sound of the young guard's heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

His parents followed close behind cloaked in the shadows observing his movements. The close connection they shared as mates and family was strumming steadily as they silently conversed.

"_So what do you think?"_

"_If Nicholas keeps his head about him he could actually retrieve his badge with time to spare."_ LaCroix admitted.

'_A complete sentence. High praise indeed._' Magdalena silently noted knowing not to expect more from her husband.

"_Thank you for taking the blame for me earlier. Though I am more than capable at handling Nicholas's displeasure."_ LaCroix muttered softly after heaving a reluctant sigh.

Magdalena simply shrugged, _"It was nothing. Even you deserve a break sometimes."_

"_It was something and I insist on rewarding you for your generosity, ma cherie."_ LaCroix purred as he lightly traced his finger behind Magdalena's ear and down the back of her neck.

Magdalena seized his hand and playfully nipped his finger, _"Plus tard, mon amour. Let's head back to the roof. Nicholas is almost to the main rotunda and I want a good view."_ she said quickly darting back towards the stairs.

The museum's main rotunda was a circular design framed by an ornate skylight, which allowed the full moon and twinkling stars to cast a heavenly glow on the immaculate marble floors and walls as well as the many exhibits on display.

Security guard, Jean Beaumont was absently strolling from exhibit to exhibit using his flashlight to read the information on the displays. There was a wealth of interesting things to behold especially since the museum was temporarily housing a collection of artifacts recovered from the ruins of Pompeii.

Among the artifacts was a white marble bust of a proud intimidating looking man at least he would've been intimidating if his nose and part of his face weren't smashed. The display card said that the bust had been discovered in the remains of an expansive villa, which most likely belonged to a noble or a senator, and the man the bust was carved in the likeness of had yet to be identified.

A history buff at heart Jean knew the story of Pompeii well and couldn't help but shake his head in sympathy for the fate of the inhabitants.

A sudden gust of air caused Jean to whirl around in alarm and aim his flashlight towards a strangely darkened area of the rotunda. The powerful beam easily penetrated the shadows and quickly found nothing.

Jean sighed and shrugged it off. He really needed to see if he could get transferred to day shift. This place after dark gave him the creeps.

'_There is nothing there. Just the shadows. Nothing is there.'_ Jean found himself mentally repeating.

As a result he was calm once again and was randomly sweeping his flashlight across the rotunda when suddenly he felt a strange tugging sensation on the front of his shirt. Jean's eyes widened with horror as his badge tugged insistently at his shirt as if drawn to some invisible magnet.

Screaming Jean jerked away from what ever was pulling on his badge causing his shirt to tear as the badge broke free then darted away. Jean didn't bother to see where it had gone and took off running back towards the guard station.

Nick, badly startled by the guard's sudden reaction to his presence, escaped to the roof. As he was trying to subdue the adrenaline rush that surged through him Nick heard his parents land next to him.

Magdalena rushed to her son's side, "Are you all right, mon bebe?" she asked.

Nick nodded, "I'm fine, Maman. Well, that's never happened before." Nick commented too involved in trying to regain his composure to notice the expressions on both his parent's faces.

Magdalena's face wore an expression of both awe and pride though it paled in comparison to her husband. LaCroix's already pale face had taken on an even lighter pallor and his normally reserved features were now fixed into an expression of very unnatural surprise.

Nick quickly recovered and triumphantly held up his badge like a schoolboy's blue ribbon.

"I guess I wasn't concentrating properly, too much multitasking. Between the traveling, scrying, and hypnosis my power might've been stretched a bit too thin. With a scream like that who needs a security alarm?" Nick said chuckling lightly.

Magdalena and LaCroix exchanged looks of increased surprise.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" Magdalena asked softly.

Nick shrugged sheepishly, "I got careless. Too many new things at once, I guess."

"More than you can imagine," LaCroix intoned taking a step closer to Nick as he spoke, "Tell me, Nicholas, what do you imagine that foolish uniformed lackey saw that triggered such a visceral response?"

Nick sighed, "He saw me suddenly, taking the badge, when the hypnotic link broke. Why, LaCroix, what do _you_ think he saw?" Nick demanded more than a little miffed that LaCroix was ruining his moment.

Lucien LaCroix didn't merely rain on people's parades; he blew up all the floats.

LaCroix didn't seem to notice Nick's tone, "Better to ask what he _didn't_ see."

The younger vampire heaved an exasperated sigh, "Fine, then, experiment failed." Nick grumbled, covering his disappointment with a touch of sarcasm.

"But in spite of my unimpressive performance, I'm feeling a little drained and not in the mood for your usual word games, LaCroix." Nick snapped as he shoved his badge into LaCroix's hand.

Turning to his mother, always the more reasonable parent, Nick asked, "Why don't we go home now, Maman? We can work on this again tomorrow night."

Feeling the need to speak for LaCroix, who as usual was masking his deeper feelings with his usual display of dry cleverness Magdalena spoke.

"He is right, Nicholas. The guard screamed not at what he saw, but what he did not see."

Suddenly feeling very tired Nick groaned, "Not you, too, Maman."

Magdalena quickly shook her head, "What he did not see, Nicholas, was you. When you stepped out of the shadows, when you believed you had convinced his mind of your absence, you ceased to be seen. Tell him, Lucien. You saw it too." Magdalena said gesturing to LaCroix.

LaCroix nodded in agreement, "She is right, Nicholas. We saw what the guard did, a badge suddenly flying from the front of the man's uniform."

An amused smile tugged at the corners of the ancient's mouth, "Certainly more than enough to give a mere mortal a turn." LaCroix noted.

Nick was silent feeling too overwhelmed with this latest revelation to speak.

Magdalena gently put her hands on Nick's face and looked him straight in the eye, "Listen to me, mon bebe. We have made a great discovery tonight. We have been shown a glimpse of your truest nature. What is yet to be explored is not only the result of your rare combined heritage, but more than the sum of it. Perhaps far more."

As Magdalena took a step back from her son to gauge his reaction LaCroix took a step forward closing the triangle the three of them had unconsciously formed.

"Even I cannot imagine what powers await you, mon fils." LaCroix said softly.

Nick looked from parent to parent as if first seeing the richness of their combined natures as well as the difficulties that could result.

"I suppose revelations can't be planned, can they?" Nick asked.

LaCroix merely shrugged, "Perhaps that is their biggest appeal, mon fils."

Still smiling Magdalena fondly kissed her son on the cheek and then took hold of LaCroix's arm, "Allons-y, mes coeurs. The sun will rise soon and I have come to find that a journey of a thousand lifetimes best begins with a good day's rest."

As a faint glow began to appear on the horizon the family took flight.


End file.
